<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recueil d'OS by Thalimnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527793">Recueil d'OS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalimnie/pseuds/Thalimnie'>Thalimnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Valentyne Stories Necromancy (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avant la sortie du jeu, Beaucoup de théories, Je connais juste la démo, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like Ilyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalimnie/pseuds/Thalimnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un recueil pour rassembler mes différents OS (courts), écrit avant la sortie du jeu. (donc, risque que ce soit à côté de la plaque)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenrir Valence/Rave Rabier (MC), Hyde Fisher/Renan Leroy, Ilyes/Rave Rabier (MC), Kary Djedi/Rave Rabier (MC), Rave Rabier (MC)/Hyde Fisher, Rave Rabier (MC)/Renan Leroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jour d'hiver, jour de fête. - Rave/Renan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="align-justify">
  <p> </p>
  <p>C’était la fête de l’hiver, à la capitale, et Rave avait proposé à Renan de se promener dans le festival pour en profiter. Le petit noble avait ronchonné, sur le caractère populaire et vulgaire d’une telle fête, avant d’acquiescer en prétextant que, sans lui, Rave s’attirerait de nombreux soucis.<br/>Ils passèrent dans les jardins, décorés de lanternes colorées pour l’occasion, puis déambulèrent entre les différents stands. Rave admirait chaque production artisanale, pendant que Renan grommelait à ses côtés, mais achetait tous les articles qui amenaient des étoiles dans les yeux de son camarade.<br/>Ils visitèrent le parc abritant un concours de sculpture de glace, Rave s’extasiant un peu plus devant chaque œuvre.</p>
  <p>« Je suis sûr que je peux faire mieux avec ma magie, marmonna Renan d’un ton boudeur.<br/>— Je suis certain que tu peux le faire ! »</p>
  <p>Le mage d’eau rougit, balbutia, puis attrapa Rave par la main pour le tirer plus loin. À un des étals, il lui offrit un chocolat chaud et ils continuèrent leur marche dans les rues décorées.<br/>Un coup de vent arracha son écharpe à Renan, et le bout de tissu s’envola sur un toit. Il constata avec dépit qu’il ne pourrait jamais récupérer son foulard et commença à râler. Il s’interrompit quand Rave passa sa propre écharpe autour de son cou et il rougit jusqu’aux racines de ses cheveux lorsque l’autre mage ajusta le vêtement et que ses doigts gantés frôlèrent sa peau.</p>
  <p>« Voilà, comme ça, tu n’auras plus froid !<br/>— Je n’en avais pas besoin !<br/>— Un merci, ça marche aussi. »</p>
  <p>Renan releva l’écharpe pour cacher son visage écarlate, tandis qu’il entendait le rire de Rave. Puis il sentit une main prendre la sienne et il suivit l’autre garçon pour découvrir la suite du festival.<br/>Aucun des deux ne pensa à lâcher la main de l’autre.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Etude - Renan/Rave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Hum, alors, pour réaliser une trombe, il faut faire ça, puis ça... »</p><p>Renan avait froncé les yeux et déchiffrait péniblement les diagrammes tracés sur la page jaunie. La magie de vent était tellement… compliquée et les explications… nébulaires ! Le mage qui avait écrit ce tome était plus qu’incapable d’écrire avec des mots simples ! Il avait envie de s’arracher les cheveux en essayant de comprendre le processus de fabrication d’une tornade.<br/>Et tout ça pour ce péquenot tout droit sorti de sa campagne de pouilleux !… Même si Renan devait avouer que Rave s’était plutôt bien acclimaté à la vie de la capitale et qu’il faisait de grands progrès. Pas qu’il le lui dirait, il ne fallait pas abuser ! Sa fierté le lui interdisait et Rave serait insupportable ! Enfin, plus vite ce paysan rattraperait son retard, et plus vite il serait débarrassé de lui et des leçons qu’il devait lui donner.<br/>Il bâilla et tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa page. Ses yeux le brûlaient et le sang battait à ses tempes. Juste une petite sieste…</p><p>Il sentit qu’on le soulevait et il protesta mollement. Un rire étouffé lui répondit et on le déposa sur son lit, avant de tirer les couvertures sur lui. Il renifla et se roula sur le côté.</p><p>« Merci, Renan, » fit une voix familière alors qu’il se rendormait.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notre tsundere préféré !</p><p>Inspiré par un dessin de la merveilleuse Sleepy !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Parapluie - Fenrir/Rave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Fenrir referma son livre avec un soupir, puis jeta un regard noir au monde extérieur à travers la fenêtre. Avec la pluie qui se déchaînait dehors, tapait sur le verre et les tuiles, il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il soupira à nouveau, ôta son monocle pour l’essuyer, puis s’approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors.<br/>       Les nuages étaient tellement sombres qu’il semblait presque que la nuit était déjà tombée, même si l’horloge de la cour indiquait qu’il restait encore plusieurs heures de jour. Un mouvement en contrebas attira son œil et il se pencha pour mieux observer.<br/>       Quelques mètres en dessous de lui, sous une pluie torrentielle, Rave Rabier s’entraînait. Fenrir sentit le début d’une migraine naître à ses tempes. Quand il avait demandé à son élève de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs à l’intérieur, car la magie de vent non-maîtrisée était une des plus destructrices et qu’il tenait à l’intégrité de l’académie, cela ne signifiait pas s’exercer en pleine tempête.<br/>       Il poussa encore un soupir, chercha un parapluie, et s’aventura hors de sa chambre. Il passa par les galeries ouvertes du rez-de-chaussée et quitta les arcades couvertes pour rejoindre Rave, qui s’était affaissé contre une statue pour reprendre son souffle. Fenrir tendit son parapluie pour offrir un abri à son élève.</p><p>« Monsieur Rabier. Je pense qu’il est temps pour vous de rentrer à l’intérieur. »</p><p>Le jeune homme le regarda avec reconnaissance, une lueur chaude dans ses yeux marron liquide que Fenrir ne put reconnaître. Il se leva souplement, malgré ses vêtements alourdis par la pluie, et, ensemble, ils traversèrent la cour. Le professeur conduisit Rave jusqu’à sa propre chambre, et l’invita à entrer d’un ton ferme quand son élève hésita.</p><p>« Vous êtes trempé et je suis certain que votre camarade de chambre prisera peu que vous mettiez de l’eau partout sur ses affaires. Entrez. <br/>         — Et vous, ça ne vous dérange pas, Monsieur ?<br/>         — Si cela me dérangeait, je ne vous l’aurais pas proposé. »</p><p>Rave courba les épaules, mais s’exécuta et Fenrir alla chercher une serviette pour lui offrir. Pendant que le jeune homme se séchait énergiquement les cheveux, le Valence fit réchauffer du thé dans une petite bouilloire, avant d’en servir deux tasses.</p><p>« J’apprécie pleinement les efforts que vous faites pour développer votre magie, monsieur Rabier, mais j’apprécierai encore plus que vous ne mettiez pas votre santé en danger.<br/>        — Désolé, Monsieur<br/>        — Vous n’avez pas à l’être. Vous êtes extrêmement prometteur, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous blessiez ou rendiez malade de manière inutile<br/>        — Vous pensez que je suis prometteur ?<br/>        — Je ne pense pas, j’en suis certain. »</p><p> </p><p>Rave avait relevé la tête et le contemplait avec des grands yeux écarquillés, tandis qu’une rougeur naissait sur son visage. Le jeune homme resta un instant figé, avant de rebaisser le regard vers sa tasse de thé. Fenrir eut un sourire en constatant que les joues de Rave demeuraient rouges. Le mage de vent balbutia.</p><p>« Oh. Merci, m’sieur. Hum. J’ai fini. Merci pour le thé. »</p><p>Rave se leva et quitta la salle précipitamment. Fenrir sourit, encore plus amusé, et but la fin de son thé. L’année s’avérait intéressante.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspiré par l'illustration promotionnelle, disponible sur le site de VSN, ici : https://www.valentyne-stories-necromancy.com/galerie/ !</p><p>Et voilà, notre professeur préféré, pour toutes celles et tous ceux qui attendent la sortie de sa route (muahahaha, encore une année !)</p><p>Vous pouvez parfaitement l'imaginer comme les méchants diaboliques dans les films d'espionnage... Il ne lui manque que le chat sur les genoux. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jour de neige - Rave/Hyde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Par une des grandes baies de la salle de cours, Rave observait la neige tomber en écoutant distraitement madame Grump débiter son cours d'une voix monocorde. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait neiger à aussi gros flocons et aussi tôt dans l'année. Dans sa campagne, la neige venait plus tard, et jamais si violemment. Mais, à la capitale, bien plus au nord que son village natal, le climat n'était pas le même. Ce n'était même pas encore l'hiver, songea-t-il, tout juste la fin de l'automne, qui tirait prestement sa révérence ces derniers jours, avec les températures glaciales et le ciel capricieux.</p><p>Enfin, le cours se termina. Plongé dans ses pensées, Rave ne remarqua même pas la sonnerie, et Kary dut lui donner un coup de coude pour le ramener à la réalité. Se massant le bras, il sortit de la pièce ; une bouffée d'air plus froid frappa son visage en sortant dans le couloir, moins chauffé que la salle de cours. Suivant l'exemple de ses camarades, il pressa le pas pour rejoindre le grand réfectoire, où la chaleur l'accueillit. Dans de grandes cheminées, d'immenses bûches brûlaient joyeusement, projetant des langues de lumière rouge et orangée sur les murs et le carrelage rutilant. Il s'assit à côté de Hyde et lui adressa un large sourire en commençant la conversation. Son ami le lui rendit, en plus mesuré. Un petit sourire doux, calme, plein d'affection, sans ostentation. Rave sentit son estomac le serrer de manière étrange, comme souvent en ce moment, et il remplit son assiette de ragoût pour calmer sa faim.</p><p>Le cours de l'après-midi, éducation sportive avec monsieur Emmet, était annulé suite aux chutes de neige, au grand soulagement de Renan. Celui-ci retourna s’emmitoufler sous ses couvertures dans sa chambre, avec un bon livre en main, imité par Kary. La neige et le froid ne plaisaient ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, le premier préférant les salons chauffés et confortables, le second les climats plus cléments. Rave les regarda partir en secouant la tête. Ses deux camarades avaient l'habitude du confort, lui, celle de sortir par tous les temps pour aider ses parents ou jouer avec les autres enfants de son âge dans les rues et dans les champs.</p><p>Il jeta un coup d’œil dehors, via une fenêtre. La neige avait cessé de tomber et un timide soleil perçait à travers les nuages, jetant des rayons pâles sur le manteau blanc recouvrant le monde. Le paysage immaculé des jardins lui donnait envie de courir dans la neige, de s'enfoncer dans la poudreuse, et de jouer comme lorsqu'il était gamin. Le cœur soudain gros au souvenir de son enfance, il poussa un soupir.</p><p>« Tu veux sortir ? demanda soudain Hyde à côté de lui.<br/>- Oui ! Ça me rappelle la maison. On jouait toujours dehors dans la neige... Ma famille me manque. »</p><p>Hyde posa une main sur son épaule et pressa légèrement, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Rave sentit une vague de chaleur le parcourir et sa nostalgie diminua.</p><p>« Si tu veux, on peut aller dehors tous les deux. »</p><p>Rave acquiesça avec enthousiasme et se précipita vers la porte. Il entendit son camarade rire derrière lui, mais n'en tint pas compte. Dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur, il sauta à pieds joints dans la neige. Il s'enfonça jusqu'aux chevilles et poussa un cri de ravissement, avant de se laisser tomber pour rouler dans la poudreuse. Bien emmitouflé dans ses vêtements, pull chaud et manteau imperméable, seul son visage sentit la morsure du froid humide, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Sur le dos, il écarta les bras sur le côté pour se créer des ailes dans la neige.</p><p>Il se releva souplement et secoua ses vêtements pour faire tomber la neige s'y accrochant. Alors qu'il avançait vers un bosquet recouvert de blanc, il sentit un choc à l'arrière de sa tête et du froid lui coula dans le cou, sous son col, contre sa peau. Il frissonna et se retourna. Hyde lui adressa un sourire malicieux, une autre boule de neige à la main, avant de disparaître.</p><p>« Hé, tu triches ! C'est pas juste ! »</p><p>Un éclat de rire lui répondit et une boule de neige s'écrasa sur son visage. Ne pouvant se protéger, Rave tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans le parc. Des projectiles explosèrent autour de lui, le touchant parfois. Riant, le jeune homme se réfugia derrière un arbre et se pencha pour fabriquer ses propres armes, compactant la poudreuse entre ses mains gantées. Malgré la couche protectrice, le froid atteignait sa peau et ses doigts étaient gelés, mais l'amusement rendait cette gêne négligeable. Il jeta un coup d’œil de l'autre côté du tronc avec prudence et esquiva une nouvelle boule de neige. Puis il chercha des yeux la trace des pas de Hyde, seule témoin de sa présence. Il la trouva et envoya un projectile dans sa direction. La boule tomba lamentablement sur le sol sans toucher qui que ce soit et Rave dut se protéger à nouveau derrière l'arbre pour éviter une riposte.</p><p>Le jeu dura encore quelque temps, Hyde redevenant visible par à-coups lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus maintenir son invisibilité et celle de ses vêtements. Puis, épuisé, il cessa définitivement de se dissimuler. Rave en profita pour lui sauter dessus et lui glisser de la neige dans le cou pour se venger, tandis que Hyde se débattait en riant. Ils roulèrent dans la poudreuse en chahutant avant de se relever lorsque le froid devint trop prégnant. Alors que le soleil déclinait dans le ciel, ils façonnèrent un bonhomme de neige. Les mains roides, Rave fouilla sous le manteau blanc pour trouver des cailloux, pendant que Hyde cassait une branche morte, et ils agrémentèrent leur création de bras, d'yeux et d'une bouche souriante. Satisfaits et transis de froid, ils regagnèrent les bâtiments de l'académie sous les derniers rayons de l'astre du jour.</p><p> </p><p>Après avoir fait un détour par les cuisines pour récupérer du chocolat chaud et des provisions, Hyde et Rave s'effondrèrent sur leurs lits dans leur chambre commune. Affalé sur ses couvertures, les bras en croix et les jambes pendant dans le vide, Rave contempla le plafond, avant que la neige fondue sous ses vêtements ne l'encourage à se changer. Ne comptant pas ressortir avant le lendemain, il remit ses vieux habits, ô combien misérables par rapport à son bel uniforme, mais tellement plus confortables ! Une fois cela fait, il se rassit plus confortablement et observa Hyde peiner à sécher ses longs cheveux. Avec un sourire, Rave lui proposa son aide et le mage insolite lui tendit sa serviette. Le brun s'assit en tailleur derrière son camarade et commença à essuyer la longue chevelure châtain. Les mèches lisses lui glissaient entre les doigts et Rave se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il les touchait. Le sang lui monta aux joues avec une force qui l'étonna et il se concentra sur sa tâche pour contenir sa soudaine gêne. Le cœur battant, les doigts tremblants, il tamponna doucement les cheveux de Hyde, avant de reposer la serviette. L'autre garçon lui adressa un sourire par-dessus son épaule et Rave sentit ses lèvres s'étirer sans son accord. Ils s'assirent chacun plus confortablement sur le lit de Hyde, s'adossant aux murs, les mains enroulées autour de leur bol de chocolat chaud, et les assiettes de nourriture en équilibre sur les couvertures. Comme ils en avaient l'habitude lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, ils entamèrent une discussion joyeuse tout en grignotant, se réchauffant petit à petit.</p><p>Parfois, lorsqu'ils piochaient en même temps un biscuit sur une assiette, leurs mains se touchaient et Rave pouvait sentir longtemps après le frôlement de leurs peaux. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur les longs doigts fins de son camarade et il resta un temps figé à les contempler. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre et se sentit rougir sans comprendre. Il avait la tête légère et la sensation que des bulles de savon éclataient entre les parois osseuses de son crâne. Il avait envie de rire et de parler sans s'arrêter, sans savoir pourquoi, et les sourires paisibles de Hyde lui donnaient l'impression d'être invincible. La main du mage insolite se posa près de la sienne, la frôlant au moindre mouvement, mais aucun d'eux ne retira la sienne. Rave pouvait sentir la chaleur de Hyde contre sa peau, et il songea qu'il pouvait rester comme ça pour le reste de sa vie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Une de mes premières fics, je crois, sur VSN...<br/>Sans doute la première, si mes souvenirs sont bons.<br/>Elle a quelques mois déjà !<br/>(mon bébé de Hydounet)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mage - Nora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le regard de Nora se perdit sur les champs couverts de neige. Dans le carrosse qui les menait à la capitale d’Arcan, elle restait silencieuse, assise à côté de Kary. Le garçon était plongé dans ses propres pensées, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre du véhicule.<br/>        Elle poussa un soupir et resserra ses pelisses autour d’elle. Arcan était glacial, comme jamais Anukaï ne l’avait été. Une nouvelle fois, elle regretta de quitter son pays. Mais elle devait suivre Kary et elle avait une mission à accomplir.<br/>       Les doigts gelés, elle hésita à créer une petite flamme pour se réchauffer. La main de Kary se referma sur son poignet et il lui jeta un regard d’avertissement, comme s’il devinait son idée.</p><p>« Je ne l’aurais pas fait, grogna-t-elle en Anukan. Je ne suis pas stupide.<br/>         – Même si nous sommes que tous les deux, reste sur tes gardes. On ne sait jamais, avec ces Arcanans. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Leurs croyances les rend dangereux.<br/>         – Maudits soient ces imbéciles ridicules et machistes. »</p><p>       Elle marmonna une malédiction dans sa langue natale. Stupides et sinistres abrutis, à interdire aux femmes d’utiliser la magie, plutôt que de chercher un autre moyen. Ils avaient cherché le facile, à sacrifier sans remords la moitié de leur population magicienne. Parce que dans cette société, le pouvoir restait essentiellement masculin, les femmes mages étaient réduites à ne jamais utiliser leurs magies, pour ne pas se faire massacrer.<br/>       Nora serra les poings et respira entre ses dents serrées, la haine et la rage la brûlant de l’intérieur. C’était un brasier d’émotions violentes, qui cherchaient désespérément à être libérées, mais qu’elle était obligée d’étouffer pour ne pas se trahir. Elles la consumaient cependant de l’intérieur, comme une fièvre dangereuse. Elle ferma les yeux, chercha l’équilibre. Elle devait avoir l’air inoffensive, l’amie souriante, un peu évaporée, de Kary, jeune homme aimable au caractère volage. Elle ne devait pas ressembler à ce qu’elle était réellement : une mage redoutable et intelligente, une espionne envoyée là pour découvrir les secrets qu’Arcan cachait à son pays. Ils ne se douteraient jamais qu’elle était une mage et qu’elle était là pour apprendre ce qu’ils refusaient d’enseigner aux siens.<br/>        Soit. Elle cacherait ses crocs, elle cacherait son feu. Elle serait d’acier sous la soie.<br/>        Arcan regretterait de l’avoir sous-estimée.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Une théorie sur Nora, développée sur le discord de VSN, qui me plait beaucoup !<br/>Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pâtisseries - Rave/Renan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rave était tranquillement en train de lire un ouvrage sur la magie du vent dans son lit lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en claquant. Surpris, il sursauta avant de foudroyer du regard la petite tornade blonde qui se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.</p>
<p>« Un peu de délicatesse, c'est trop demandé ? » ronchonna-t-il.</p>
<p>Il s'attendit à une pique en retour, mais Renan se contenta de le toiser d'un air hautain. Puis le blond l'attrapa par le bras pour le mettre debout de force. Ne s'y attendant pas, Rave ne put opposer aucune résistance et trébucha en se retrouvant sur ses pieds, laissant tomber son livre sur ses draps. Il s'apprêtait à râler devant un tel traitement, mais son camarade ne lui laissa pas le temps. Renan lui jeta au visage sa veste d'uniforme, le sommant de s'habiller au plus vite, car il se disposait à refaire son éducation, qui, vraiment, était considérablement lacunaire. Ne pouvant le nier, Rave serra les dents, se promettant de lui faire ravaler ses paroles d'une façon ou d'une autre plus tard.<br/>Puis, une fois qu'il fut prêt, Renan l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer dans les couloirs de l'académie, marchant à grands pas. Ayant de plus longues foulées, Rave n'eut aucun mal à suivre son rythme et commença à noyer son camarade sous un flot de questions. Vite essoufflé, entre ses réponses et sa vitesse, Renan ne put maintenir son allure et dut ralentir. Rave ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique vengeresse et le blond se renfrogna.</p>
<p>« Dans ma mansuétude, je m'apprête gentiment à corriger ton éducation de pouilleux, alors ferme-la. »</p>
<p>Rave ricana en réponse et la moue de Renan s'accentua. Le garçon finit par se taire et continua à traîner son camarade derrière lui, traversant le portail de l'académie et s'aventurant dans les rues riches de la capitale. Enfin, il lâcha le bras de Rave, quand il s'aperçut qu'ils s'attiraient ainsi des regards curieux ou désapprobateurs, et le brun put marcher tranquillement à ses côtés, observant chaque boutique avec attention et émerveillement. Partout, de la richesse et des produits qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans son petit village. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il était arrivé ici, mais il n'avait pas eu si souvent que ça l'occasion de visiter la ville en détail, et son enchantement devant les merveilles présentées dans les étals des marchands n'avait toujours pas disparu. Curieusement, Renan ne fit pas de commentaire sur ses réactions de péquenot sans la moindre éducation, et ralentit même l'allure devant plusieurs magasins pour lui permettre d'admirer les produits proposés.<br/>Enfin, il s'arrêta devant un établissement et Rave regarda avec avidité la devanture. Par les grandes glaces, il pouvait voir d'immenses tables chargées de... pâtisseries ? Oui, c'était bien ça, des gâteaux et des desserts, dans une quantité qu'il n'avait jamais vue jusque-là ! Même à l'académie, il n'en avait pas vu autant ! Et pourtant, jusqu'à présent, il considérait la cuisine de l'académie comme le summum de la gastronomie. Il en fit la réflexion à voix haute et s'attira un reniflement dédaigneux de Renan.</p>
<p>« Pfff... On voit que tu n'as jamais mangé chez moi ! Il n'y a presque pas de choix dans les plats de l'académie et on ne peut jamais reprendre de desserts ! Dans les repas de ma famille, nous avons le choix entre au moins cinq plats principaux, avec des entrées bien plus raffinées que celles de l'académie, et nous avons plusieurs desserts, dont au moins un gâteau, et une assiette de fruits ! Maintenant, arrête d'ouvrir la bouche comme un abruti, et entrons. C'est trop gênant de rester près de toi quand tu fais ton paysan illettré ! </p>
<p>– Mais... Je n'ai pas d'argent.<br/>– Je payerai pour toi. J'ai dit que j'allais m'occuper de ton éducation, non ? <br/>– Merci.<br/>– Ce n'est pas pour toi que je fais ça. C'est juste trop embarrassant d'avoir comme camarade quelqu'un qui ne connaît rien ! »</p>
<p>Malgré tout, Rave ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les rougeurs sur les joues de Renan. Pour cacher sa gêne, celui-ci poussa la porte et pénétra dans le salon de thé. Le mage d'air lui emboîta vite le pas, et ils furent tous les deux accueillis par une serveuse dans un uniforme noir et blanc impeccable. Une fois assis, Renan commanda d'office pour eux deux plusieurs pâtisseries et du thé. Une fois les assiettes devant eux, il indiqua à Rave le nom de chaque gâteau, ainsi que les ingrédients principaux, avant de se servir. Rave le suivit plus timidement, piquant les bouchées avec sa petite fourchette en argent. Les goûts explosaient dans sa bouche, fruits, crèmes, agrumes, chocolat... Des parfums qu'il n'avait connu jusqu'à présent et qu'il prenait plaisir à découvrir et savourer. Une fois les pâtisseries et le thé finis, ils s'enfoncèrent dans leurs fauteuils, profitant de la douce température d'un feu de bois, qui crépitait juste à côté de leur table.<br/>Soudain, Renan se pencha en avant et, du bout des doigts, lui effleura la joue et le coin des lèvres. Il se recula ensuite en rougissant et évita son regard.</p>
<p>« Tu avais de la crème sur le visage. Franchement, tu ne sais pas manger correctement, c'est embarrassant d'être en ta compagnie. »</p>
<p>Rave sentit son visage le brûler à son tour et détourna les yeux pour observer à la place la cheminée. Ce n'était pas les paroles qui l'avaient gêné mais la sensation des doigts de Renan sur ses joues et ses lèvres. Il pouvait encore sentir la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Il serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se donner du courage.</p>
<p>« Merci pour cette découverte. C'était vraiment très sympa. J'espère qu'on en refera.<br/>– Bien sûr qu'on continuera. Je dois poursuivre ton éducation, péquenot. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Renan m'inspire beaucoup trop, ce sale nabot beaucoup trop mignon !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Une petite surprise - Kary/Rave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        La tête plongée dans un de ses oreilles, Rave somnolait. Il était encore tôt dans la soirée mais sa journée l'avait épuisé : il avait passé son après-midi à courir dans la neige boueuse, sous les encouragements de monsieur Emmet. Ses jambes le brûlaient encore, d'ailleurs.</p><p>        « Rave, tu dors ? »</p><p>        La voix de Kary avait résonné dans les airs, une vibration basse et amusée. L'interpellé grogna une réponse indistincte en renfonçant davantage son visage dans l'oreiller de soie.<br/>        Rave sentit le matelas s'enfoncer à ses côtés, alors que Kary s'asseyait près de lui. Puis l'Anukan se pencha et l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Il lui caressa doucement le crâne avant de se relever. Le mage d'air émit un murmure satisfait au contact. Il se serait sans doute endormi, s'il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Malgré son état à moitié endormi, Rave fronça les sourcils. Lorsque Kary entrait ou sortait, il ne faisait preuve d'aucune délicatesse et les portes claquaient à tout va. Il n'était pas plus doux quand Rave tentait de dormir et le garçon avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il avait pesté contre son colocataire et petit ami après un réveil brutal. Il avait fini par s'y habituer, plus ou moins, et ce changement d'habitude de la part de Kary l'étonnait tellement qu'il avait suffi à le tirer de sa somnolence.<br/>        Un coup d’œil par la fenêtre l'informa qu'il était plus tard que ce qu'il pensait jusque-là ; le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder. Curieux, Rave se leva et ouvrit silencieusement la porte. Kary disparaissait déjà au coin du couloir. Sans un bruit, il suivit le jeune homme jusqu’à l’extérieur de l’académie, l’imita en enjambant un mur pour passer dans la rue sans se faire remarquer par les gardes postés à l’entrée.</p><p>        Un mauvais pressentiment grandissait en lui, comme une infection sournoise et maline, s’insinuait lentement dans chacun de ses membres, jusqu’à causer une douleur lancinante, impossible à oublier. Où allait donc son compagnon ? Avant qu’ils ne se mettent ensemble, Kary avait souvent fait le mur pour retrouver une demoiselle avec qui passer une nuit agréable. À ce souvenir, le cœur de Rave se serra. Ce n’était pas de la jalousie, ce sentiment lui était étranger, mais une souffrance et un chagrin insupportables. Il avala péniblement sa salive. Non, il ne devait pas penser cela. Kary lui avait dit « je t’aime », le lui avait prouvé par mille baisers enflammés, par des mains ferventes pressées contre sa peau, par des yeux remplis d’ardeur. Kary l’aimait, il en était certain.<br/>       L’Anukan quitta l’artère principale et bifurqua dans la rue des orfèvres ; malgré la nuit et sa faible connaissance de ce quartier, Rave pouvait reconnaître ce passage les yeux fermés. Les plantes odorantes et le nettoyage maniaque des rues ne parvenaient pas à masquer complètement l’odeur du métal en fusion et des forges. De plus en plus intrigué, Rave se cacha à une intersection lorsque Kary s’arrêta devant une boutique. Le mage de vent ne pouvait pas bien voir mais des lampes éclairaient l’intérieur du magasin. Leur lumière filtrait dehors à travers les grandes vitres et venait mourir sur les objets exposés en vitrine, jetant des reflets métalliques aux alentours. Enfin, le basané pressa ses mains l’une contre l’autre et entra. Rave resserra son manteau contre lui, soupira dans le froid et le vent, puis se décida à rentrer. Maintenant qu’il savait où se rendait Kary, il avait un peu honte de sa conduite. Qui était-il, pour espionner ainsi son compagnon ? Sa curiosité ne valait pas qu’il lui manque ainsi de confiance.<br/>       Honteux, il rentra à l’Académie, repassant par-dessus le mur pour éviter les gardes. Il s’enfouit sous ses couvertures et fit semblant de dormir lorsque Kary entra discrètement dans la chambre. Finalement, le sommeil le prit.</p><p>        Le lendemain, il reprit la routine habituelle des cours, sans oser mettre le sujet sur la table avec son compagnon. Ce dernier faisait comme si rien ne sortait de l’ordinaire, plaisantant comme à son habitude, passant son bras autour des épaules de Rave pour lui voler des baisers et obtenir des glapissements indignés de Renan. Rave se laissait aller dans les étreintes et les baisers, profitant de chaque seconde de complicité.<br/>       Le soir, dans la chambre, Kary se planta devant lui. Il serra ses mains l’une contre l’autre, l’air un peu mal à l’aise. Puis il regarda Rave dans les yeux et lui sourit d’une façon malicieuse. L’estomac du mage de vent fit une embardée à la vue et il se sentit rougir. Ce sourire… signifiait beaucoup de choses peu recommandables.<br/>       Puis Kary sortit d’une poche une petite boîte noire laquée. Il l’ouvrit et en sortit un bracelet, orné de perles et de pierres carmines.</p><p>       « C’est… la coutume à Anukaï d’offrir un bijou avec des cristaux feurougeants à son… compagnon. J’ai… ça n’a pas été facile de trouver un artisan anukan ici mais… Bref, est-ce que tu le veux ? »</p><p>       Rave poussa un cri de ravissement et se précipita sur Kary. Sous le choc, ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit et Rave embrassa son amant avec enthousiasme.</p><p>       « Oui, oui, oui ! » s’exclama-t-il entre les baisers.</p><p>       Kary éclata de rire et l’entoura de ses bras. Pendant longtemps, très longtemps, il n’exista plus qu’eux deux, et leurs rires et leurs baisers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Des toutous partout ! - Ilyes/Rave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« M'sieur Ilyes ! M'sieur Ilyes ! »</p>
<p>La voix enthousiaste qui résonnait derrière lui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Il se retourna pour croiser le sourire de monsieur Rabier. Non, Rave. Le garçon l'avait prié de l'appeler par son prénom. Le vampire se crispa. Il ne savait pas comment réagir devant l'amitié que le jeune homme lui offrait avec simplicité, une main tendue sans arrière-pensée, sans préjugé ; il n'avait plus l'habitude qu'on le traite ainsi depuis fort longtemps. Seul Fenrir le traitait comme un ami, les autres se détournaient de lui dès qu'ils apprenaient sa véritable nature. Le garçon le ferait un jour. Ilyes le savait parfaitement. Il ne devait pas créer de lien avec lui, il devait garder une distance prudente, se protéger lui-même, car lorsque le jeune homme l'apprendrait, il le rejetterait et ne voudrait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Peut-être même qu'il l'accablerait d'injures pour lui avoir celé la vérité.<br/>Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Quand il croisait le sourire de Rave, ses tentatives de rester froid s'évanouissaient, fondaient comme neige au soleil. Le caractère du garçon réchauffait quelque chose en lui et réveillait des sentiments qu'il pensait depuis longtemps disparus. Auparavant, il pensait que l'estime et l'affection de Fenrir lui suffiraient ; maintenant, il réalisait qu'il avait été bien présomptueux : Rave lui offrait une amitié devenue indispensable.</p>
<p>« M'sieur Ilyes ? »</p>
<p>Rave était arrivé devant lui et avait penché la tête sur le côté, l'air intrigué. Ilyes se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses propres pensées et qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention aux paroles du garçon. Il s'en excusa et Rave eut un nouveau sourire, brillant comme un soleil.</p>
<p>« Je voulais savoir, est-ce que vous voulez passer l'après-midi avec moi ? J'ai envie de vous montrer un truc ! »</p>
<p>L'enthousiasme poussait le jeune homme à effectuer de grands gestes de bras, comme s'il tentait d'englober le monde entier avec lui. Puis il se tut et le regarda avec des yeux immenses et pleins d'espoir, semblables à ceux d'un chiot. La comparaison amena un fin sourire aux lèvres d'Ilyes, puis celui-ci hocha la tête.</p>
<p>« J'en serai ravi. »</p>
<p>Rave eut un éclat de rire ravi puis l'attrapa par le bras. Il le mena à travers toute l'académie puis s'enfonça dans le bois, derrière le parc de l'académie. Là, à l'ombre de grands arbres, une troupe de chiens jouait joyeusement. Un adulte, sans doute la mère, allongé dans l'herbe, la tête posée sur les pattes avant, regardait deux chiots s'ébattre avec vigueur. Les petits aboyèrent et coururent vers Rave. Celui-ci se pencha pour les caresser et ils lui léchèrent le visage avec application. Le garçon rit et finit par rouler dans l'herbe avec les chiots. Pétrifié, Ilyes resta à l'orée de la clairière. Des chiens... Il les aimait mais la réciproque était malheureusement fausse. Les animaux le craignait, depuis qu'il était devenu vampire. Ils sentaient l'odeur de mort sur lui. Sa propre mort, et toutes celles qu'il avait causé, pour se nourrir.<br/>Une main se posa sur son bras et il tourna la tête pour croiser le sourire lumineux de Rave. Le garçon lui prit la main et le guida à côté de la mère, avant de s'agenouiller pour la caresser doucement. La chienne émit un bruit semblable à un soupir ravi et posa sa tête sur les genoux du jeune homme. Elle haleta doucement et Rave eut un nouveau rire. Puis, il attrapa la main d'Ilyes et la posa délicatement sur la fourrure de l'animal. Ilyes se crispa, s'attendit à un aboiement furieux, à des crocs claquant hargneusement. Mais la chienne se contenta de lever vers lui sa tête brune pour l'observer avec attention. Dans les yeux liquides, il lut de la curiosité, un peu de répulsion, puis de la confiance prudente, et elle reposa sa tête sur les jambes de Rave.<br/>Timidement, sans trop y croire, Ilyes commença à caresser doucement la fourrure brune, admiratif de la douceur des poils, semblables à de la soie. Un poids sur ses jambes lui fit baisser le regard. Un des chiots, au pelage sable, essayait de grimper sur ses genoux, s'efforçant de mener son projet à bien, malgré son très jeune âge et ses petites pattes. Les yeux du vampire et de l'animal se croisèrent et le chiot remua la queue avec des aboiements joyeux. Terrifié à l'idée de l'effrayer ou, pire, de le blesser, Ilyes tendit ses grandes mains pour attraper le petit être avec toute la délicatesse possible, pour le poser sur son giron. Le chiot poussa un soupir satisfait et se pelotonna, à la recherche d'une bonne position. Ilyes posa une main timide sur lui et commença à le caresser, s'émerveillant de la confiance que l'animal lui accordait.</p>
<p>« Ah, je savais bien que ça fonctionnerait ! »</p>
<p>Surpris, il leva la tête pour croiser l'air satisfait de Rave. Plongé dans sa contemplation des chiens, il avait presque oublié la présence du garçon. Celui-ci eut un rire.</p>
<p>« Tu m'as dit que les animaux ont du mal à accepter ta présence, et que tu regrettais de ne pas pouvoir les approcher. Mais cette mère et ses petits sont vraiment gentils, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait essayer ! Tu vois, tu peux les caresser ! »</p>
<p>Ému par l'attention, Ilyes sentit une boule compresser sa gorge et il eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Il sentait ses yeux devenir humides et il savait que, s'il était encore vivant, son cœur se serait mis à battre plus fort. Il mit quelques secondes avant de maîtriser à nouveau ses émotions et, une fois certain que sa voix n'allait pas le trahir, il parvint à articuler sa réponse.</p>
<p>« Merci. Merci pour tout. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pareil que pour l'OS de Fenrir, ça m'a été inspiré par une illustration promotionnelle de VSN, disponible sur leur site ! Juste là =&gt; https://www.valentyne-stories-necromancy.com/galerie/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Taquineries - Rave/Hyde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On tapa sur son épaule et Rave se retourna avec un sursaut de surprise. Personne derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils, peut-être avait-il imaginé la sensation, puis se replongea dans son livre. La bibliothèque était silencieuse et il était seul dans le salon de lecture, après tout.<br/>
Il sentit une nouvelle tape sur son épaule. Ah, il n’avait pas rêvé, après tout ! Et si personne n’était visible, cela ne laissait qu’une seule possibilité.</p><p>« Hyde ? » murmura-t-il dans le vide.</p><p>Il entendit un frôlement de l’air et attendit que son compagnon redevienne apparent, mais rien ne se passa. Puis il sentit des doigts se poser sur son poignet et remonter lentement le long de son bras, tandis que des lèvres caressèrent sa joue.</p><p>« Hyde ! » s’exclama-t-il.</p><p>Le bibliothécaire lui adressa un regard noir et lui intima de rester silencieux ou de quitter le salon de lecture. Il marmonna une excuse, avant de se tendre à nouveau quand les lèvres de Hyde descendirent dans son cou.</p><p>« Arrête de… marmonna-t-il.<br/>
— Le bibliothécaire t’a demandé de te taire, » chuchota son camarade invisible en retour.</p><p>Rave se leva d’un bond, refermant le livre d’un geste sec, s’attirant par là un nouveau reproche, puis quitta la salle rapidement. Dans le couloir, il entendit Hyde rire, toujours invisible, et il tendit le bras à l’aveuglette pour tenter de l’attraper. Sa main réussit à se refermer sur l’épaule de l’autre mage et il resserra sa prise sur le tissu pour traîner son compagnon à travers les corridors jusqu’à leur chambre.<br/>
Hyde apparut devant lui dès que la porte se referma, une lueur d’amusement dans les yeux.</p><p>« Tu vas me le payer, grogna Rave.<br/>
— Oh, comment ? »</p><p>La réponse était moqueuse et Rave écrasa ses lèvres sur celles d’Hyde, le poussant sur le lit.</p><p>« J’ai de très bonnes idées, ne t’inquiète pas. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Et ça a fini avec Rave qui attache les mains de Hyde au lit pour pouvoir s'amuser tranquillement avec lui, huhu...<br/>(je laisse votre imagination faire le reste)</p><p>Un petit cadeau pour Kiity, Memelord Première du Nom !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Une part de gâteau - Hyde/Renan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renan contempla la petite boîte en carton entre ses mains, puis la porte en face de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre et hésita à frapper. Les Leroy n’étaient pas des lâches mais il y avait quelque chose dans Hyde qui le pétrifiait chaque fois que l’autre mage le contemplait avec mépris. Il était d’une bien meilleure famille que ce pouilleux – il ignorait d’ailleurs tout de la famille Fisher, parce que Hyde n’en parlait jamais, mais rien que l’absence de manière du garçon prouvait qu’il venait du bas peuple.<br/>Finalement, il toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse. Hyde releva la tête de son livre et fronça les sourcils à l’intrusion, avant de les hausser quand Renan lui tendit la boîte en rougissant.</p><p>« Une pâtisserie ? »</p><p>La surprise était volontairement audible. Renan ne savait pas s’il devait être content ou pas d’avoir <em>enfin</em> réussi à tirer une émotion au mage insolite. Il voulait… Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait, mais il désirait <em>quelque chose</em> de Hyde, autre que sa perpétuelle indifférence.</p><p>« Il y en a assez pour deux. Tu peux t’asseoir, si tu veux. »</p><p>Hyde avait désigné la chaise près de son lit. Renan voulut répondre que le gâteau était un cadeau, mais il se sentit rougir devant le petit sourire que lui offrit l’autre garçon. Pour garder contenance, il parla de l’excellent pâtissier où il était allé, celui qui fournissait toutes les grandes familles de la capitale, parce que <em>bien sûr</em> , Hyde ne pouvait pas le connaître, mais il n’était pas bien sûr qu’il arrivait à cacher efficacement son trouble. Et ne pas savoir ce que pensait le mage insolite le rendait nerveux au plus haut point ; Hyde ne montrait jamais ses émotions et il était pratiquement impossible de deviner ce qu’il avait dans la tête.<br/>Rave lui avait conseillé d’être amical et honnête avec son camarade, parce que c’était le meilleur moyen de ne pas recevoir un commentaire cinglant, mais c’était difficile. Il attrapa le dernier morceau de gâteau et le tendit à Hyde. L’autre garçon plongea ses yeux dans les siens puis s’approcha pour manger la part directement à sa fourchette. Puis il sourit.</p><p>« C’était très bon. Merci, Renan. »</p><p>Rouge vif, il grommela une remarque peu flatteuse avant de quitter précipitamment la chambre.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>C'est entièrement de la faute de Sleepy qui a fait un dessin beaucoup trop chou sur les deux !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Le meilleur cadeau - Renan(/Rave), Hyde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pour l'anniversaire de Sisi. SURPRISE MOTHAFUCKA !</p><p>Le prompt était : "Renan et Kary qui font un concours de celui qui offrira le meilleur cadeau à Rave". J'ai un peu dévié, mais tant que ça lui plaît !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis ici ? » demanda la voix indifférente de Hyde derrière lui et Renan fronça les sourcils.</p><p>Oh, il adorerait vraiment ne pas avoir à supporter l’autre garçon, toujours aussi détaché de tout et qui ne semblait être touché par rien dans la vie, mais l’insolite était le colocataire de Rave et connaissait bien les goûts du mage d’air.</p><p>« Je veux offrir le meilleur cadeau à Rabier et tu vas m’aider.<br/>— Jaloux qu’il soit content du cadeau de Kary ?<br/>— Cela n’a RIEN à voir. »</p><p>Hyde eut un petit sourire en coin – d’habitude, Renan serait surpris de le voir montrer une émotion, mais il était plus que vexé pour s’en soucier. Il marmonna dans son coin et accéléra le pas, mais avec ses grandes jambes, Hyde n’eut aucun mal à le suivre et cela l’énerva encore plus. Ils passèrent un orfèvre – non, cela n’irait pas, Rabier n’aimait pas spécialement les bijoux. Une pâtisserie… C’était une bonne idée, mais ce ne serait pas un cadeau que Rave pourrait garder et Renan l’emmenait déjà manger dehors parfois. Et Renan devait trouver le présent parfait, pour montrer à Kary que c’était lui le meilleur pour le mage d’air.</p><p>« Là. »</p><p>La voix calme de Hyde le tira de ses pensées et il revint sur ses pas de quelques mètres. Son condisciple s’était arrêté devant une petite librairie et regardait par la vitrine les ouvrages présentés.</p><p>« Tu es sûr ? renifla Renan d’un ton soupçonneux. Il sait à peine déchiffrer son propre nom.<br/>— Il vient de commencer à apprendre à lire, c’est normal qu’il ait encore du mal. Mais il aime la lecture et me demande des conseils pour des livres à son niveau. Prends-lui un livre avec des images. Des contes ou des légendes. Il aime bien. »</p><p>Hyde ouvrit la porte et entra dans la boutique, ne laissant pas d’autre choix à Renan que de le suivre. L’odeur des livres lui frappa le nez et il esquissa un sourire. La lecture n’était pas un mauvais passe-temps. Son camarade passait d’étagère en étagère, à ouvrir des tomes pour les examiner et à les refermer, sans paraître avoir trouvé ce qu’il cherchait. Puis, au bout d’un moment, il émit un petit bruit de satisfaction et rejoignit Renan afin de lui tendre un petit livre, à la couverture de cuir bleu et aux lettres dorées. <em>Contes oubliés.</em></p><p>
  <span>« Ce sont de belles histoires. Ça lui fera plaisir. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puis Hyde s’éloigna à nouveau pour prendre d’autres ouvrages, bien plus épais et lourds.</span>
</p><p><span>« Hé ! protesta Renan.<br/></span>— <span>C’est pour moi-même. Je ne te demande pas de payer pour eux. Je n’ai pas besoin de ta charité. Je ne t’ai pas accompagné uniquement pour ton bénéfice personnel. »</span></p><p>
  <span>La note de dédain dans sa voix donna envie à Renan de lui jeter le livre de contes au visage, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. C’était un cadeau pour Rabier, il ne pouvait pas l’abîmer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et le sourire ravi de Rave lorsqu’il reçut le livre, ainsi que ses remerciements, valait bien d’avoir supporté Hyde pour la journée. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Petit frère - Phoenix, Fenrir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La maman de Fenrir attendait un bébé. Il était encore dans son gros ventre et Fenrir attendait qu’il veuille bien sortir. Sa maman n’avait pas pu lui dire si c’était un garçon ou une fille, mais lui préférait avoir un petit frère. Il pourrait lui apprendre plein de choses qu’une fille ne savait pas ! Et, si c’était un garçon, peut-être qu’il serait nécromancien comme lui !</p>
<p>Puis, pendant une leçon d’Histoire, sa maman devint toute blanche et des domestiques l’aidèrent vite à retourner dans sa chambre. Une de ses tantes vint récupérer Fenrir pour l’emmener dans le jardin, en lui expliquant que le bébé allait arriver bientôt, mais qu’il était timide et qu’il risquait de ne pas oser sortir s’il y avait trop de gens autour.</p>
<p>Fenrir hocha la tête. Puis, comme le bébé n’était pas encore sorti et que le repas approchait, sa tante l’emmena en ville pour manger dans un restaurant. Ensuite, ils visitèrent un musée et se rendirent à la cathédrale pour prier que le bébé aille bien. Fenrir vit sa tante se tordre les mains, comme si elle était angoissée, mais elle ne lui expliqua pas les raisons après.</p>
<p>Enfin, un domestique vint leur annoncer que le bébé était arrivé et que sa maman allait bien. Sa tante essuya des larmes et Fenrir pencha la tête sur le côté en lui demandant pourquoi. Elle rit sans répondre, puis ils retournèrent rapidement au manoir.</p>
<p>Dans le couloir devant la chambre de ses parents, son papa s’agenouilla devant lui avec un paquet dans les bras. C’était le bébé et Fenrir se pencha pour le regarder attentivement. Il était encore tout rouge avec le visage ridé, mais il avait des yeux écarlates grand ouverts.</p>
<p>Son papa le fit s’asseoir sur une banquette puis lui mit le bébé dans les bras.</p>
<p>« C’est ton petit frère. Nous l’avons appelé Phoenix. Dis-lui bonjour. »</p>
<p>Fenrir serra doucement Phoenix contre lui, attentif à ne pas lui faire de mal, parce que les bébés étaient fragiles. Il attrapa une toute petite main dans la sienne.</p>
<p>« Bonjour Phoenix. Je suis ton grand-frère. On va bien s’amuser. »</p>
<p>Phoenix le regarda avec de grands yeux curieux et Fenrir se promit qu’il resterait toujours à ses côtés. Il était un grand maintenant et il devait protéger son petit frère. Toujours. Personne ne lui ferait du mal. Il veillerait sur lui.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'ai juste des images de petits Phoenix et Fenrir dans ma tête depuis longtemps et... gaaaaaaaaaah, ils devaient être trop mignons quand ils étaient enfants. </p>
<p>Je vais pleurer dans le jeu pour eux, je sens. T__T</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Perdus - Phoenix, Fenrir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pour le nouvel an, Phoenix avait eu l’autorisation de sortir avec sa famille pour voir le festival. Il était un grand garçon maintenant, il avait six ans et il savait lire et écrire ! Son père et sa mère lui avaient bien expliqué qu’il devait toujours tenir la main de son grand frère, mais si jamais il perdait Fenrir, il devait se rendre dans la première église qu’il voyait et attendre sur un banc. Il avait promis, puis sa nourrice lui avait mis son nouveau manteau tout chaud, ses gants et son écharpe.</p>
<p>Le vent froid lui piquait les joues. Fenrir lui lâcha la main pour réajuster son écharpe et remonter son col, afin qu’il reste bien au chaud, puis ils étaient repartis dans les allées. Phoenix n’avait encore jamais eu le droit de quitter le manoir de la famille pendant ce genre d’événements, alors il regardait avec des grands yeux tous les étals couverts de petits objets colorés.</p>
<p>— Tu aimes ? lui demanda son frère en le soulevant pour lui permettre de mieux voir.</p>
<p>Il passa les bras autour de son cou pour garder son équilibre, puis il pencha la tête vers une table couverte de jouets en bois peint.</p>
<p>— C’est tout joli !<br/>— On demandera à Père et Mère si tu peux en avoir un semblable. Tu as très bien appris tes dernières leçons, je suis certain qu’ils accepteront.</p>
<p>Phoenix éclata de rire quand Fenrir le reposa à terre. Ils remontaient l’avenue quand de grands « bangs ! » retentirent. Il sursauta puis leva les yeux vers le ciel alors que la foule se mit à pousser des vivats. Des étoiles lumineuses éclatèrent sur la voûte nocturne en des milliers de petits points de toutes les couleurs. Il se tourna vers son frère pour lui demander ce que c’était, mais Fenrir n’était plus là.</p>
<p>— Fen ? demanda-t-il d’une petite voix avant de se mettre à crier son prénom. Fen ? Fen ! </p>
<p>Mais peu importe combien il l’appelait, son grand frère n’apparaissait pas. Il l’avait perdu.</p>
<p>De grosses larmes commencèrent à lui couler le long des joues et il remonta l’allée en essayant d’apercevoir les cheveux gris de son aîné, mais avec la nuit, toutes les couleurs se confondaient.</p>
<p>Il arriva devant la porte d’une église et il se souvint des paroles de ses parents. Il entra timidement dans le bâtiment, sombre et éclairé seulement par des bougies, et il s’assit sur le banc près de l’autel en tentant de ne pas pleurer. <em>Il voulait son grand frère</em>.</p>
<p>Il ne savait pas combien de temps il attendait quand des bruits de course retentirent et qu’il se trouva englouti dans un câlin très serré.</p>
<p>— C’est bon, fit la voix de Fenrir. Je t’ai. Je t’ai. Tu peux arrêter de pleurer. Je t’ai. Tu es en sécurité.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Bonbons - Fenrir, Phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ouais. Mes titres sont super recherchés, je sais. (un jour, un jour, je saurai faire de vrais titres. Un jour. Très lointain.)</p><p>Encore les frangins en mode enfants qui reviennent. Je n'en aurais jamais fini avec eux, je crois. XD<br/>(mais c'est pas ma faute si le dessin de dedel est aussi inspirant, aaaaaah, c'était beaucoup trop chou)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après avoir perdu son grand frère une première fois, Phoenix était bien accroché à la main de Fenrir. Et il sentait la prise de son aîné sur ses propres doigts, comme si lui aussi avait peur de le perdre à nouveau. Les gens marchaient énergiquement dans les rues, les bousculant, mais Fenrir le récupérait toujours avant qu’il tombe quand il trébuchait.</p><p>Il entendit à nouveau les feux dafitice éclater au-dessus de sa tête et il renifla en se souvenant que, pendant les derniers, il avait lâché son frère et l’avait perdu.</p><p>Il se sentit tiré sur le bord, entre deux échoppes, et Fenrir s’agenouilla devant lui pour lui essuyer les yeux et le nez.</p><p>— Ça ira, d’accord ? On ne sera pas séparés. Tout ira bien, bébé oiseau. Tu ne lâches pas ma main, compris ?</p><p>Il fit une grimace au surnom, parce qu’il était un grand garçon et plus un bébé, mais il hocha la tête quand Fenrir commença à froncer les sourcils.</p><p>— Parfait ! Allons-y maintenant, il y a plein de boutiques que tu n’as pas vu !</p><p>Ils marchaient joyeusement dans les allées, en écoutant les chants des musiciens sur des estrades. Puis une bonne odeur arriva aux narines de Phoenix et il tira avec enthousiasme le bras de son frère.</p><p>— Qu’est-ce qui sent aussi bon ? Dis, dis, c’est quoi ?</p><p>Fenrir éclata de rire et l’entraîna dans une nouvelle rue. Le petit garçon sentit ses yeux s’agrandir d’émerveillement. Il y avait des bonbons et des gâteaux partout ! Il voulut courir mais son frère le rattrapa par le col pour le garder en place.</p><p>— J’ai dit quoi à propos de se tenir ?</p><p>Avec une moue triste, Phoenix ressaisit les doigts de son aîné. Fenrir eut un nouveau rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux de sa main libre.</p><p>— Ne t’inquiète pas, on va aller voir tout ça. Si tu es sage, je t’offrirai une sucrerie.</p><p>Il hocha la tête avec un cri de joie, puis trottina aux côtés de son frère pour regarder chaque étal. Il ne connaissait pas la plupart des bonbons, ses parents n’aiment pas qu’il n’en mange, et il était fasciné par toutes les couleurs et les formes qu’ils pouvaient prendre.</p><p>Fenrir s’arrêta à une boutique et discuta avec une des dames, puis celle-ci lui donna un sac en papier. Ils s’assirent sur un banc et son frère ouvrit la poche pour lui montrer l’intérieur. Phoenix eut un cri de surprise. Le sac était plein plein de bonbons !</p><p>— C’est un cadeau en avance pour ta prochaine fête. Tu ne les mangeras pas tous ce soir, ça te rendrait malade. Tu peux en choisir un.</p><p>Il les observa tous et Fenrir lui donnait les noms et leurs goûts à chaque fois qu’il le lui demandait. Finalement, il en prit un en forme de canne.</p><p>— Un sucre d’orge. Non, ne le croque pas !</p><p>Trop tard. Phoenix grimaça. C’était tout dur !</p><p>— Il faut le sucer, pas le mordre, sinon tu vas te faire mal aux dents.</p><p>Fenrir en prit un autre pour lui montrer. Avec son bonbon bien dans sa bouche, Phoenix se pencha pour s’appuyer contre son frère et ferma les yeux avec un soupir. Il était fatigué. Fenrir le secoua gentiment au bout de quelques minutes, lui prit la main et ils reprirent le chemin de la maison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Trahison - Phoenix, Fenrir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Des larmes dans les yeux, Phoenix contempla son grand-frère. Comment Fenrir osait-il le trahir de la sorte ? Mais le regard de son aîné était impitoyable. Les iris carmin étaient fixés sur lui, inflexibles.</p><p>« C’est pour ton bien que je fais ça, » affirma son frère.</p><p>Phoenix croisa les bras et le toisa avec défi. Fenrir<em> mentait.</em><span> Il faisait ça surtout pour lui-même ! L’autre nécromancien </span>fronça les sourcils. Ils se défièrent du regard, aucun des deux ne voulant céder.<br/>
Fenrir poussa à nouveau l’assiette vers Phoenix.</p><p>« Tu vas manger ton plat, maintenant. Tout le monde t'attend pour passer au dessert. »</p><p>L’enfant observa son repas avec désespoir.<br/>
Il détestait les œufs au plat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hum... Pardon, après une discussion sur discord, un dessin (sublime) de Wanini représentant Phoenix, puis un dessin d'un oeuf au plat et une plaisanterie sur le discord, c'était trop tentant. </p><p>Et euh... c'estpasmwad'abord.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>